


List

by AnimeBooks_684



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2020 [4]
Category: Power Rangers Turbo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684
Summary: What to buy? what to buy?
Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055915
Kudos: 1





	List

**Author's Note:**

> I actually don't really like this one but I couldn't think of anything. If you guys have any suggestions let me know there's still several days left 4 MI 12 days of writing.

"What you doing there kiddo?"

Justin Stewart looked up from his list.

"Oh, hi Rocky." Justin said as he wrote something down. looking back up at the Elder former Ranger he answered Rocky's question.

"My dad said he's going to buy me a couple of things for Christmas but I know we don't really have a lot of money so I just told him I want a book or two so I'm making a book list."

"Hnn." Rocky hummed as he sat down.

"And what are some of the books you're writing down?" He asked with a grin.

" well there's this one about..."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Justin."

Justin waved at Barbara, a girl from his algebra class as he sat with his list of his friends trying to figure out what to get them for Christmas.

As Barbara walked out of sight he went back down and focused on his list.

Tommy, car tools? shirts?

Adam, art supplies?

Tanya, fuzzy socks? chocolate?

Kat.....

Justin shewed on the end of his pencil. why was trying to buy or figure out what to buy things four people so hard.  
  



End file.
